


What had happend was...

by MissAdven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdven/pseuds/MissAdven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May has seen enough to know it is best to keep an eye on a potential problem before it becomes one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What had happend was...

**Author's Note:**

> This is all me for better or for worse. More than anything this about my desire to read more stories about Darcy and Skye (and probably Clint) getting into situations that are WAY over their heads.

Melinda May was slightly surprised to find no one at the balcony sofa, though she shrugged it off quickly as she pulled her knitting out and made herself comfortable. Before too long, a sleek figure lowered herself gracefully on the sofa next to Melinda, stretching her arms, cracking her neck, and pining back her hair.

“Took you long enough.” May snorted amused, not stopping to look up from her knitting.

“Coulson gave me an overestimated view of Ward’s training.” Romanov shrugged as she settled into her own spot and pulling out a magazine that even Melinda could not discern the origins of. 

A half hour later Natasha reached up and elegantly picked a sewing needle out of the air. “I will send May after you if you drop another needle on me.” 

With a deep sigh Barton plopped down to the left of Melinda a few seconds later and continued to sew his favorite, recently ripped on a mission, shirt.

Fifteen minutes later, Barton felt a warm hand squeeze his left shoulder, sending sparks through his body. He closed his eyes and leaned into it.

“Report agents” Coulson asked in his Agent voice which always tickled Barton more than he cared to admit.

“May is angry knitting a horrifically ugly...?”

“Baby hat.”

“Baby hat for...?”

“Ward’s demon spawn.”

“Yes, a baby hat for Ward’s yet to exist demon spawn and Romanov is reading a magazine to...?”

“Select a present.”

“Select a present for...?”

“my babushka”

“To select a present for her adopted babushka who apparently loves ornamental sugar animals, wait, is that even a thing? And I am sewing up the greatest shirt ever, you know the one that makes my abs look good, which almost got destroyed on our last mission.”

“Almost?” Coulson asked, raising an eyebrow in Natasha’s direction.

“I really did try, but the goons were too slow and Clint is so in love with the shirt, it was heartbreaking.” She shrugged.

Clint shot a look of betrayal and shock between Romanov and Coulson, who was moving around the side of the sofa to sit next to Barton while pulling out a newspaper. Romanov did not even deign to look up from her magazine and Coulson simply shrugged.

“Even you have to admit that thing is basically a well shaped rag. You can’t blame a guy for trying.” Barton protectively turned away so that his shirt was as far from Coulson as possible. If that happened to also allow him to lean comfortably back on to Coulson’s side, well that was just an indignity he would have to stand for his favorite shirt.

“And those two?” Phil continued, nodding towards the two consortial heads together on the lower deck, eyes still on his paper.

Melinda was the one to answer this time.

“They’ve been swapping stories of their latest exploits, and if they continue down this current conversation path, will most likely decide to go drinking together, ending in embarrassing videos, strip clubs, bar fights, major property damage, and someone getting arrested. Supervision is recommended.”

“Hey” Skye shouted, wounded “We heard that! We are grown adults who do not need constant supervision.”

“Yeah, with Skye’s hacking skills, my taser, and the promise of wrathful God, how much trouble could we get into?” Darcy added, not to be outdone by her new soulmate. 

“New Mexico” Coulson warned. Darcy turned such a bright shade of red that even Skye thought better speaking.

Clint however lit up at the conversation.

“I could totally take one for the team and be their supervision for tonight...” This time all three agents looked away from their activities and straight at Clint, causing him to shrink into himself a bit.

“New Mexico” They all chorused before returning their attention back to their activities.


End file.
